Slow Motion Hallway
by musicalsarelife
Summary: The first time he and Blaine had run down the hallway, Kurt thought is was just him.  A sort of cracky little one-shot that came to me late at night.  Only some kissing.


"Slow Motion Hallway"

The first time he and Blaine had run down the hallway, Kurt thought is was just him.

Surely Blaine was, in reality, pulling him down the hallway at a normal speed in order to get to the Warblers' performance. The feeling of being slow and weightless, like running through fields in a B romance movie, was, of course, just due to the fact that he was in heaven, having a gorgeous boy not afraid to hold his hand while trotting down a hallway. It had always been one of his dreams to do one of those normal teenage things, after all.

Therefore, when he discovered the shortest route to his chemistry class was down that same hallway, he didn't think twice.

He also briefly wondered why no one else was using the hallway. He was willing to bet that other guys from his dorm were in that same class, so why wouldn't they use the same route as he? Still, he didn't question it much.

But, maybe that was because he was running late.

He sprinted down the stairs that led him to his newfound shortcut. Yet, once he passed through the doorframe that separated the different halls, the same sudden, weightless, slow-motion feeling overtook his body. An odd quiet permeated the air. The sounds of Dalton students had all but disappeared.

He willed his body to move faster, but he just could not push his feet toward the ground any more quickly than they were already moving. He tried to quickly glance at his watch, but his arm slowly floated up, taking far too long to bring his wristwatch to eye level.

As he reached the end of the hall, his body seemed to fall back to earth. Gravity came back, and the strange quiet was filled with sounds of tardy students rushing around him.

He began really sprinting to class.

"Mr. Hummel, I do not appreciate tardiness in this class." Kurt's chemistry teacher scolded as Kurt burst, slightly out of breath, through the door.

"Sorry, Mr. Han, I, uh, I got lost."

The small asian man nodded and smiled, "Still getting use to the Dalton labyrinth, I see." The old man chuckled, "I understand. It took me weeks to find everything when I started. Just make sure you leave your room early enough to account for possible wrong turns next time. You may take your seat, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt nodded and smiled, slipping into his chair.

After class, he went back to the hallway.

He looked around. Still, no one was near it, everyone choosing to take alternate paths to their dorms. He set his book bag down, and took a few steps into the hall. Again, the feeling came over his body, and he took the few steps back to his things. He shook his head, maybe it was his perception? Or trying to relive the lovely memory with Blaine, maybe?

Then, he dug through his bag, and pulled out a pencil. Outside of the hall, the pencil quickly fell, hit the ground, and began to roll. Kurt picked it up, took a step forward, so that he stood at the very edge of the hall. He stuck out his arm and dropped the pencil. It slowly moved toward the ground in a way that was not quite floating. There seemed to be more of an earthward pull than that, but it was not moving fast enough to be called falling.

That could not be normal.

The next day, Kurt stole a tennis ball from the equipment room. Back at the mystery hallway, Kurt rolled the tennis ball, which, as he predicted rolled along normally, until it passed the threshold of the hallway, where it slowed considerably, before, after a ridiculously long time, coming to a stop. With a sigh, Kurt walked into the hallway, accepting the slowness of his body, and retrieved the ball. He figured he shouldn't leave it, lest some unsuspecting person enter the hallway, and slip on it.

The brisk, late spring air hit his face, as he walked back to the equipment room. He reached the concrete building, seriously the only place at Dalton that didn't seem to be made of mahogany, and in his puzzled state, practically collided with someone leaving the room.

"Hey, Kurt!"

Once Kurt recovered from the mini-crash, he looked, and saw Blaine smiling, with his hair ungelled, and wearing the Dalton tennis uniform: a navy t-shirt, with the red Dalton insignia, and very short red shorts, which he was surprised Dalton would allow, let alone require its athletes to wear. He tried to ignore Blaine's legs, but it proved very difficult.

"Hey." Kurt finally muttered.

"What're you doing out here?" Blaine quirked an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Umm…" Why was he here again? "Oh, returning this." He raised the tennis ball to eye level.

"You don't play tennis. Why…"

"It's a long story." Kurt sighed.

"Okay, well go ahead, return that, and I'll wait for you. You can explain as we walk back." Blaine grinned, and Kurt felt the butterflies in his stomach begin to flit about.

"Blaine, you know the shortcut, you took me through the first day we met?" Kurt began, as they marched across Dalton's green quad.

"Uh, yeah?" Kurt missed the slight nervousness in Blaine's voice.

"Well, I thought when we were running down it, it felt like those running-through-field montages in movies, but I thought it was just because you…" No, Kurt, not the time to tell Blaine you're in love with him. "I thought it was just being at Dalton for the first time. You know? But, it happened again, when I was on my way to chem, and…" Kurt continued with his tales of testing the hallway.

He reached his conclusion, as they reached the corridor in question. "Yeah, it's this one." Kurt pointed.

Blaine laughed out loud, "Oh yeah! You found the slow-motion hallway!"

"The what?"

"The slow-motion hallway. It's just this weird thing with Dalton. This one hallway that slows everything down, including gravity, which has puzzled quite a few physics professors, I'll tell you. It's been here for as long as anyone can remember. Something about the founder having some sort of ability. I don't really get it, but…"

"Ability?" Kurt deadpanned, "You realize this is just going to make even more people sure this is gay Hogwarts, right?"

"Well, it's not completely gay…" Blaine paused, "Or really completely Hogwarts for that matter." Blaine almost seemed disappointed with his second admission.

"Whatever." Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Sorry. I probably should have told you about it. Were you late to any classes?"

"Yeah, chem, just once though…hey, wait!" Kurt had an epiphany.

"What?" Blaine looked concerned.

"You knew about the 'slow-motion' hallway."

"Um, yeah"

"You knew it takes longer."

"Yes, since about my second week at Dalton."

"You knew this, and you still took me down this hallway, calling it a shortcut to the senior commons, and made yourself late to your own performance?" The incredulousness in Kurt's voice grew as he spoke.

Blaine was blushing. Blaine never blushed, what was this? "Well, yeah… I guess…"

"Why would you do that?" Kurt interrupted.

Blaine ran a hand through his dark brown curls and chuckled nervously. When he answered, he didn't quite look Kurt in the eye. "I guess, I just…well…I." He took a deep breath, which did very little to calm him down, "You see, you just were so beautiful on the stairs, you know, in your failed spying clothes, and all. I kind of hoped if we took a slower way, and we spent more time together, you might think I was cute or something, maybe, when I would sing, or something, and maybe we could get together. I don't really know, but then you were so upset about the bullying, and I just felt so bad that I even thought that, when you were obviously having problems. I was just really mad that I didn't notice. I mean you were such a bad spy, I should have figured, but you were gorgeous, and…"

"Gorgeous?" Kurt's eyes were wide.

"Yeah…" Blaine finally looked up at Kurt. "Look, I'm sorry if I made this awkward. I mean, you're still beautiful, and now I know how well we get along, and I really like you, but I know you've had a hard time, and I understand completely if you don't feel the same way, but…"

Blaine's eyes shot open wide, as Kurt pressed their lips together. He moved his hands to Kurt's hips, and he tried to bring the younger boy closer to him, but Kurt pushed away.

"You know, you need to stop talking in run-on sentences." Kurt was grinning at him.

"I guess, I just got nervous." Blaine smiled. He wasn't totally sure if that was just a shut-up kiss or not.

Kurt leaned forward and kissed him again. Definitely not a shut-up kiss! "You don't need to be nervous.

Blaine grinned, jumped up and let out a large whoop, causing Kurt to break into laughter. As he landed, Blaine stumbled, and succeeded in knocking Kurt backwards. Kurt quickly grabbed Blaine's arm, bringing the dark-haired boy down with him.

To their surprise, they floated down to the floor, Blaine just having enough slow-motion time to catch himself before crushing Kurt. Slow-motion made the force less obvious, but he was sure it could still hurt.

Blaine ended up, propped on his elbows, lying on top of a very stunned Kurt. The younger boy's mouth was agape, as Blaine offered a quirky, apologetic, half-smile.

Then, Blaine furrowed his brow.

Kurt opened his mouth to question, but then Blaine quickly, well quickly as the hallway allowed, closed the space between them, again, and Kurt settled for wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

Heck, slow-motion, horizontal making-out, sounded hot to both of them.

A/N: This was just a little idea that came into my mind late last night. It was supposed to end up short and funny, but it turned out not that short, and I'm not sure really funny, but I hope it's cute, anyway.


End file.
